A New Earth
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: Kara learns that her whole world has changed with the change of her world combining with every other.


Nearly melting Alex's skull as Kara woke wasn't the strangest thing to happen that day. Neither was the weather lady, or the whole sharing an earth with the superfriends.

It was the photos Kara looked at as she settled in for the night after Kate had left.

Photos of her and Alex. She didn't remember many of these memories and it hurt.

That wasn't the strangest thing. It was the fact she was dating Alex.

Kara Danvers was dating Alex. Her sister. Director of the DEO.

She'd found out by logging into her laptop to write up an article about Lex's ceremony.

A photo on her screen changed from her holding Jonathan, her nephew, to her and Alex kissing under mistletoe.

She nearly threw her laptop in shock.

She dialled the only number she could think of. Nia. She would know what to do. Well, not exactly, but she would tell Kara everything.

She called her friend and listened to it ring a few times before Nia finally picked up.

"Kara? Everything okay?"

"Uh… yes and no. Can I come to you? Or you here? Or meet somewhere? I need to ask you something… talk to you… uh…"

Nia laughed softly before she spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Kind of. I just really need to talk."

"I know it's late, but I was just going to go to Noonan's to get some dinner. Want to meet there?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Kara ended the call and typed up the article with superspeed before saving it to proofread later.

She changed out of her comfort clothes into jeans and a hoodie. One she knew was definitely Alex's. It still smelt like the redread.

She then left for Noonan's as quick as she could.

Nia was already there, typing on a laptop in a corner table away from the rest of the people there.

"Hey," Kara puffed out, taking a seat across the table from Nia. "Did you order yet?"

"Nah, not yet. Waited for you."

Kara flagged down a waitress and waved for Nia to order first.

"I'll just have a chicken caesar salad without croutons, please. And a large double choc chip frappe."

"Uh-Huh, and for you?" The waitress turned to Kara who was looking over the menu like she hadn't ordered here and tasted everything on the menu a thousand times.

"I'll have three Noonan burgers and a large chocberry shake, please."

The waitress' eyes widened. Clearly she was new and didn't know about Kara's appetite.

"O-Of course. They'll be out as soon as possible," the waitress said before walking away.

Kara adjusted her glasses and looked to Nia as she closed her laptop and tucked it into its case beside her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nia asked.

"Okay, So J'onn gave you the memories of everything, right?"

Nia nodded.

"Well, there's one thing, apart from Lex, that's definitely not how it was before the world change."

"What?"

"Alex."

"Alex is different?"

"No, she's the same… but… we weren't dating."

Nia frowned, tilting her head slightly.

"Really? You two have the cutest love story of all time. More adorable than Bella and Jacob's wedding."

"Yeah- Wait, What?" Kara yelped, eyes widening. "Bella and Jacob? No… Bella married Edward."

Nia laughed and patted Kara's hand. "Sure sweetie. Whatever you say. There's nothing more cuter than you and Alex."

"So, you must have heard the story of how we got together. Will you tell me?"

Nia, more excited than ever, nodded.

"Your drinks," the waitress said, setting their drinks in front of them. "Your meals won't be too much longer."

"Okay, spill," Kara said once the waitress had left again.

"You were both sixteen, and in love. With each other. You hadn't had your first kiss yet, but Alex had. She kissed some girl at a party."

"Alex kissed a girl? I mean, I knew she maybe had a crush on one when she came out to me…"

"Came out? Alex has been gay since forever. Never had a boyfriend. Only girl crushes."

Kara took a sip of her drink, like she was drinking in the information she had just been given."

"So, on your seventeenth birthday, after your party, you and Alex went to bed, and she asked what you wished for. You told her you wished you could say something without it ruining a friendship. She pressed, and you, well you kissed her. The trouble is, she was dating someone at the time. That caused a fight with you. Cause you told her that girl was no good for her. You two didn't talk until Alex's birthday."

The waitress came over, with the help of a second, and put their meals on the table, cause Kara to stop leaning on the surface and rest back against her seat.

"Hey Kara, nice to see you're back from your honeymoon," the second waitress said.

Kara's eyes bugged out.

"Y-Yeah. It was good. Th-Thank you."

As the waitresses left, Kara glared at Nia. "Married?" She harshly whispered.

"I-I thought you knew."

"No, I just thought we were dating."

Nia shook her head.

"On her birthday, her girlfriend dumped her. She came to you, drunk. Told you how she got dumped and cried herself to sleep in your arms. The next day, Alex acted like nothing ever happened. You two went back to talking, and on your eighteenth, she kissed you. You two got engaged after you both finished college, Eliza was so happy. There was no secrets with you two, as soon as she was brought to work at the DEO, she told you about it. When you started working as Supergirl, everything with you working with her just… amplified your relationship. You even renewed your wedding vows two months ago and took a second honeymoon."

"I-I'm married to Alex."

"So where is she tonight?" Nia asked, starting to eat.

"I thought she was going to her apartment, maybe she's gone to the DEO?"

Kara leaned forward, taking a bite of one of her burgers.

"Maybe. But just so you know, she lives with you."

Kara nodded, finishing off the burger in two bites.

"So, there was no Maggie? No Sara? No Kelly?" Kara asked, picking up her second burger.

"Uh… not exactly?" Nia squeaked out, looking nervous.

"Wha do you meem?" Kara asked through a mouthful.

"Well…" Nia tapped her nails against the table, her cheeks burning. "Kelly, no… but Maggie and Sara? Yeah… she slept with them… and you too."

Kara choked, her cheeks heating up. "What?"

"You had a threesome with them. Not Sara and Maggie together. Just… at different times, you and Alex would take one of them home."

"How would you know this?"

"Cause maybe I… was one of the women you brought home once or twice…"

"What?"

"That's kinda what I thought you wanted to talk about," Nia said, nervously shrugging. "I thought Alex had sent you to end it with me."

"Oh my god." Kara put a hand on her face, resting her elbow on the table.

"Oh god, what if she did say that, and then you lost your memories, and just haven't had a chance to tell me yet, and forgot about it and you brought me home."

"How can I lose my memories of something that never happened?"

Kara's phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket. Her screen lit up with an image of her and Alex kissing. Kara was in a kryptonian robe, one she knows is for a wedding ceremony. And Alex was in a simple tux.

"You gonna answer that?"

"R-Right," Kara nodded as she stammered out the word.

She answered the call, putting her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I just got home. Was Supergirl needed?"

"No, I just got hungry. So I went to get some food with Nia. Everything okay?"

"Nia? You went to see her without me?"

Alex's tone sounded hurt. "Just for food, I swear."

"Oh, okay. Will you be home soon?"

"Yeah. Need anything?"

Kara's body warmed at the idea of going home to Alex.

"No. See you when you get home. Oh,I want to talk to you about someone too."

Alex ended the call, and there was a small smile on Kara's lips.

"Everything okay?"

Kara nodded, looking at Nia. "Yep."

"So, no Kelly, Huh?" Kara asked after she finished her third burger.

"No." Nia shook her head. "Who is she?"

"James' sister," Kara said, frowning slightly.

"Who's James?"

"Jimmy Olsen?"

Nia's eyes widened. "You know THE Jimmy Olsen?" Nia asked.

"Uh… yeah. He works at CatCo?"

Nia snorted a laugh. "No, he works at the Daily Planet with Kal-Clark." Nia quickly reworded.

Kara frowned, pulling money out to pay. "Wow. Okay, I don't know a lot apparently," Kara said, gulping down her milkshake. "I gotta get home to Alex. Thanks for telling the story."

Nia nodded, sipping her drink. "Anytime. See you tomorrow, Kara."

Kara nodded, walking out of Noonans and down the alley behind it before leaping into the air, taking off across the sky to her apartment.

"Alex?"

"Just finished showering, come on in," Alex called out, coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

Kara made her way to the bedroom, her breath catching in her throat as she saw Alex standing on the other side of her bed.

"Y-You wanted to talk?" Kara stammered, her eyes roaming over Alex's body as the other woman dropped her towel on the bed and got dressed into her pyjamas.

"Yeah, about Lena."

"Lena? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering… and you can say no. If maybe you want to see if she wants to join us sometime?"

"L-Lena?" Kara pointed to the bed. "In our bed?"

"Yeah, if you want… like I said. You can say no… you were just saying the other week you think she might have been flirting with you."

"Lena… flirting with me?" Kara squeaked. "Oh, maybe. I-I dunno, Alex. M-Maybe."

"Okay, well. I'll let you think about it," Alex said after hanging her towel up and climbing into bed. "You coming to bed?"

Kara nodded, and in the blink of an eye, she was in pyjamas, sliding into bed, sighing softly as Alex wrapped herself around Kara's body.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Alex. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Kara."

Alex fell asleep quickly, leaving Kara wide awake, thinking about how she'd been in love with Alex for years and just been too afraid to say anything.

She laid there for two hours, thinking about how Alex had offered to invite Lena to their room, how she'd slept with Maggie, and Sara, with Alex.

Her phone buzzed at midnight, making her look over and pick up the device. She saw a notification, thanking Supergirl for her saving the day in a news headline.

She set her phone down and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Alex's heartbeat.

~Kalex~

The next day was thankfully a Saturday. Alex didn't have work and Kara didn't have to run around anywhere for a story. So they curled up on the couch, watching the world news over coffee and French toast.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Kara said after putting her plate on the coffee table beside her empty mug.

"OhKay," Alex said with a small nod.

"Until lastnight, with my talk with Nia. I didn't know you and I were married. I'm sorry."

Alex laughed softly. "It's okay, neither did J'onn, when I told him what I was getting for our anniversary next week he seemed very shocked and confused."

"Next week?" Kara's eyes widened.

Alex snorted a laugh. "I'm just joking. Nia called me while you were in the shower and told me all about lastnight."

Kara let out a nervous breath, shaking her head.

"Jerk."

Alex laughed and kissed Kara's cheek. "It's okay, we can just make new memories together… unless you don't want to be together?"

"What? No! I do… trust me, I do."

Alex let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good."

"So, I was thinking that, maybe, you could fill me in on everything?" Kara asked, smiling softly as she pressed her lips to Alex's.

She could get used to spending her life in this world. With the love of her life at her side.


End file.
